Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Displays (TFT-LCDs) have played a leading role in the current market for display panels by virtue of the advantages of small volume, low power consumption, irradiation-free and so on. A thin film transistor-liquid crystal display panel is mainly composed of an array substrate, a counter substrate, liquid crystal molecules located between the two substrates and a backlight source. A plurality of pixel units arranged in the form of a matrix are disposed in the array substrate, and a thin film transistor, a metal signal line and a pixel electrode are provided in each pixel unit. In each pixel unit, generally, a region through which light in the backlight source is transmissible is called as a transmissive region, and a region through which light in the backlight source is not transmissible is called as a light blocking region. In the thin film transistor-liquid crystal display panel, the light blocking region of the pixel unit usually corresponds to the region where the thin film transistor and the metal signal line are located, and the transmissive region of the pixel unit usually corresponds to the region where the pixel electrode is located.
At present, an existing liquid crystal display panel merely uses the optical energy transmitted by the transmissive region, while the optical energy blocked by the light blocking region is in a wasteful condition. Therefore, the utilization rate of optical energy of an existing liquid crystal display panel is relatively low.